


Those Pants!

by sky_blue44 (Kisa44)



Series: 30 Prompts Challenge [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Heavy Touching, Implied Underage, Innuendo, M/M, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa44/pseuds/sky_blue44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco notices a lot of new, interesting things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Pants!

**Author's Note:**

> This...came from somewhere deep inside my brain. I don't even know.

The moment that Draco entered his Potions classroom, he noticed some thing was different. And it wasn’t just that Uncle Severus was apparently running late.

His boyfriend was wearing _those_ pants. The ones that were just a little _too_ small in the arse, and shaped it oh-so- _very_ nicely. They were back. And, Draco noticed that Harry was walking differently. Draco couldn’t really tell you how…only that it was arousing. _That word might not even do it justice_ , Draco thought, ogling his lover. _What word is strong enough to describe how much I want to tackle Harry and make out with him (and other things not fit for polite company. **A lot** of other things.)?_

Draco found himself unable to pay any sort of attention to class, much to Snape’s silent dismay. All he could do was stare at Harry. Draco watched the way that he firmly gripped the knife as he chopped ingredients. He saw the deep look of concentration on his face.

Harry looked up to see Draco staring at him. He gave him a questioning look, but then seemed to notice something about him as well. Harry smiled and winked at Draco. Draco blushed (although he would never admit it).

“Ron,” Harry said loudly to his lab partner. “I think I’ll go get what we need from the cupboard." Ron nodded, not even looking up, and Harry sauntered over and into the closet.

Draco followed, without a word to his own lab partner, Blaise, who protested, “Hey! Where are _you going?_ ” to him as he walked away.

Draco walked into the closet and was promptly pushed against the wall, glass bottles clinking behind him. Harry stole his lips in a searing kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Harry moaned into Draco’s neck, “God, you’ve been driving me crazy _all_ _day._ ”

“What about you?” Draco panted. “You’re wearing _those pants._ ”

“What pants?” Harry asked.

He never got his answer, because Draco captured his lips once again.

Then, the cupboard door sprung open, light shining in. The two boys sprung apart.

There, in the doorway, stood Professor Snape.

They stood in silence there for a few moments. The class seemed not to notice the stand off.

Draco and Harry’s nightmares were coming true. They had to keep their relationship a secret, because there were Death Eaters everywhere, even in the halls of Hogwarts. This was not only for Draco’s safety, but his family’s.

Professor Snape cleared his throat. Then, he hissed at them, “Detention, tonight, 6PM.” Then, he shut the door with a click.

The two collapsed against each other in relief. Harry said, “We can hang out after.” He winked, and Draco realized what “hanging out” really meant. Draco smiled at him. He flattened his hair, and kissed Harry on the cheek. He grabbed some Unicorn Hair (an ingredient in the potions). Straightening his tie, he walked out into the classroom, Slytherein prince swagger at full blast.

Harry watched him walk away as he grabbed some ingredients himself, and straightened his clothes. He only had one thought:

_Those pants._

 


End file.
